


A New Year's Surprise

by chinykawaii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New Year's Eve, telephone sex, tried to make it fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinykawaii/pseuds/chinykawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Akashi keep his promise and come back on New Year's Eve or will his precious Kuroko stay lonely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy I know I am one day too late but yeahh enjoy it AkaKuro fans~ I "secretly" love them together so hehe I am blushing while reading xD  
> Amm sorry for any mistakes and the bad English~  
> But I really hope that you like it anyways ^-^

Loud steps resounded from the floor of the empty flat as Kuroko went through the rooms. His hand hung lifeless down his body and his head was lowered. His look was always directed to the burning candles on the white covered table. Actually, he should be glad about this evening, should make jumps of joy to see his lover again, however, the bad news of Akashi changed his mood all of a sudden.  
"But Akashi. You said that you are home on New Year's Eve." His voice sounded sad maybe a little tearful. Kuroko really looked forward to today. He counted every day since Christmas when Akashi had gone to one of his business trips. It was not the first time but he had never felt that lonely.  
"I know Tetsuya. I thought that all meetings would work out without problems, but I can't change it. Work is work." Akashi explained with his cold and calculating voice. Of course he wanted to see his Tetsuya as fast as possible. Wanted to press his lips on Kuroko's small pinken and kiss, caress and bring him to groan the whole day.  
"You have even promised it and normally you always keep your promises." Kuroko whined further.  
"I miss you..." He continued. He knew as well that it wouldn't change something, wouldn't make any airplane quicker, but he just wanted to show Akashi how much he missed his red igneous hair, longed for his enticing voice and desired every single touch of him.  
On the other side of the phone there lay a brief silence before Akashi swallowed.  
"Tetsuya. Did you try to seduce me? Do you believe I don't want to see you again as fast as anyhow possibly?" His tempting voice whispered in Kuroko's ear. Now Kuroko swallowed also. He looked out of the window into the star filled sky and dreamed of Akashi's face. To stare into his red golden orbs, his small snub nose and the feeling of his red locks. To sink into the fire in his eyes, until his body and mind didn't work together anymore and he would just drop and dedicate himself completely into the pleasure. As by itself, his hand touched under his vest and glided affectionately without touching his skin at all from his belly button to his nipples. Slowly his fingertips touched his nipples, easily stroked across them, until he groaned. Not loudly, not long, just a little, but this short moment, these one millisecond where his mouth opened and let out an erotic noise, was long enough to be heard by Akashi. Akashi's whole body solidified. Too well did he know this noise. Too often had he heard it when he played with Kuroko's body till his surrendering, but just now he was not a home. He made nothing.  
"What are you doing Tetsuya?" His voice sounded strict, demanding to express it better. Not one second later Kuroko's eyes opened in surprise and his body tensed. What exactly was he doing right now? Only the sound of Akashi's voice let his head go blank.  
"Nothing special Akashi-kun. I only touch myself because a certain someone is not here." He said with a shiningly voice.  
At the other end of the phone one could hear a snorting, completely of frustration, still it turned on moment afterwards from a snorting to a very fast giggling, as lively as from a toddler before it fell silent again.  
"But then Tetsuya do what I say." Akashi's sentence echoed a few times in Kuroko's head before he came to himself again. Immediately he let go of his body and waited like a well-bred dog for the order of his owner.  
"Good boy." Now Akashi's voice was not cold any more, not enticing and it ran Kuroko icily down his back.  
"Go now to the bedroom Tetsuya. Undress yourself and lie down in bed." He continued and one second later Kuroko did what what told him without questioning anything. He precisely listened to Akashi's alluring voice while his head got drunken of the unknowing anticipation. When he settled back into the fluffy white cushions behind him, he answered the silent and waiting Akashi with a soft "I am in bed Akashi-kun".  
"Perfectly. Then touch your belly button. Circle him and strike up to your nipples. Play warily with both and pinch slightly into them." Akashi's voice sounded as sweet as if it would consist of sugar. Kuroko's respiration became quicker and heavier until he moaned lightly.  
Satisfied by Kuroko's "answer" there came Akashi's next order.  
"Do you feel how sensitive you are there?"  
"Mmm..." Where the only words in Kuroko's head. His thoughts were not in their bedroom any longer. They were with Akashi right now. He imagined how Akashi's soft fingers reached over his body, teased him here and there and brought him to moan endlessly.  
"Sink now your hand to your penis. Strike up the shaft to the top and caress it with your finger. Then let your hand fall down again and pump several times up and down." A louder moan what heard through the bedroom and Akashi chuckled on the other side. He could not deny it. Kuroko's erotic moans had an effect on his best thing.  
"Aka- mmhh -shii- ahh -kuun" He moaned now even louder.  
"Be here- ahhh Kiss me- ah" Kuroko repeated countless times, till Akashi also briefly and quietly groaned. He could imagine perfectly Kuroko's expression, the movement of his muscles, the light redness of his cheeks, the glassy eyes. At this moment Kuroko looked the most beautiful. Of course, his Tetsuya looked always very good but just at that moment he wanted to rule over him the most. When he got back a sense of himself he gave Kuroko the next instruction.  
"And now take three fingers in your mouth. Let your tongue circle every single finger and suck on them until I say stop."  
His voice was sweet, decisive, but whispering at the same time and let Kuroko tremble. Straight away he did what Akashi ordered him to do and could feel Akashi's eyes on him. It felt as if they stared at him, as if they saw everything what was happening inside him. Like his heart started to beat faster in his chest and his lungs breathed in and out at high speed - everything.  
"Stop Tetsuya. Spread now your legs and rub a finger around your entrance and then insert him gently."  
Kuroko did what was told him, but felt a little unwell, like every time it weren't Akashi's his fingers inside him, but as if Akashi knew his thoughts, the next order came.  
"Feel your insides and search for your prostate. Stimulate her until you don't feel unwell anymore. Afterwards you can insert the others." Kuroko closed his eyes and found his pleasure point after a time. A wave of pleasure was sent through his body and let out a moan.  
"Looks like you've found it." Akashi said and chuckled slightly. Kuroko stroke a few times over it until he inserted the second and third finger. He moved them around in his hole, loudly moaning everytime they touched his pleasure point. He was so close to come, but he felt that something was missing. Regardless how many times he stimulated it, it didn't send him over the edge. He heard his breath hitching just now and one moan after the next one echoing through the room but even so it wasn't enough. His second hand touched his throbbing member, teased it like Akashi always did, but still it didn't feel the same.  
Akashi on the other side had because of the imploring calls of Kuroko, a big bulp in his pants.  
Just hearing his lover made him erect. Just imagining his face while touching himself let his member throb.  
"What do you want now Tetsuya?" His voice was as alluring as a lion would be before he killed his prey. As alluring as a demon would speak before sucked the spul of a human out of his body. It was this alluring that Kuroko's whole body began to shiver. Shiver endlessly. He craved Akashi's touch, craved to see his eyes, craved to be kissed from his lips.  
"Akashi.."  
"It's not enough- ahh"  
"I want you-" He paused and blushed shyly.  
"Inside me please." He stammered and moaned between speaking so he wasn't able to hear the key in the lock of the apartment and the careful steps on the ground. His mind was only filled with pleasure, pleasure which couldn't be fully reached.  
Then suddenly the door of the bedroom swung open and the required, desired and longed for red head stood in the door.  
Kuroko's eyes opened and widened in surprise.  
Akashi gazed at him as he was laying like a mess on the bed moaning his name over and over. It needed not a second until Akashi was undressed and laying on him kissing his lips romantically. Their tongues met in a hot but sexy kiss, tangling with each other till they lacked for oxygen. They broke the kiss breathless and gasping for air.  
"So just your fingers are not enough anymore?" Akashi's asked curiously with a naughty smile on his face. Quickly Kuroko turned away his head, cheeks turning red like a tomato.  
No. They weren't enough since a long time and his lover knew it. Too much control had the mismatched boy over him, but he also enjoyed it. The feeling to be ruled. To beg for pleasure even when it would mean to submit every time. But was it ever different? Of course not. His lover was and is Akashi so what did he expect besides pure perfection?  
"No.." he whispered as low as he could, eyes closing again. He hoped that Akashi hadn't heard him but he knew that it was the opposite. Akashi's hand moved up to his face, turning it towards him and kissing him another time. Then Akashi's free hand trailed down his body, over his completely hard member, to his entrance inserting three fingers at once.  
"You're completely loose down there. You're really a pervert Tetsuya. Did you try that hard to come even though you knew you couldn't?" Akashi whispered into his ear while he nibbled onto it and licked it with his skilled tongue, having a big smile on his lips. His head moved down kissing every inch of Kuroko's body gently. Once he licked over Kuroko's again throbbing member making him ache his back even more into the bed and letting out a moan. He positioned his manhood in front of Kuroko, sliding into him easily. Kuroko tensed of the hurting and pleasurable feeling.  
"You're tight Tetsuya."  
"You feel so good." Akashi murmured to himself meanwhile his eyes closed. When he felt that Kuroko relaxed again he began thrusting inside him. First slowly, looking into the ozean like eyes of him to search for any sign of pain, but since he found only pure desire and pleasure in them, Akashi quickened his tact and moaned himself.  
Kuroko looked at the bare chest of him, wondering if he just imagined him being there but the thought left his head quickly when Akashi met his prostate with a thrust. Again and again he gasped, trying to get air into his lungs. He wished for this feeling of lightheadedness, for the feeling to be filled with Akashi.  
"Akashi- ahhh m-make me feel g-good. Please." He begged and asked and moaned and Akashi just looked at him with his piercing eyes. He had "tamed" his lover perfectly. Now Akashi trusted deeper, rougher and Kuroko cried out while little lust tears filled his eyes. Just a little more and he would bathe in a sea of pleasure. The only thought of it made him move his hips to Akashi's speed, as he also felt that Akashi was close.  
"Seijuuro I love you" He moaned seductively before he came one moment afterwards, sending Akashi also over the edge. A warm feeling filled his insides and a gasping Akashi looked at him. Normally no one would see Akashi in this state, with this uncontrolled face expression and panting for air, and this precious moment let Kuroko's heart jump of happiness. Of course he wondered why Akashi was suddenly by his side, in the bed in their apartment on New Year's Eve, even though he said it was impossible, but he was just too happy to ask anything and also it was Akashi so nothing was impossible. He and his lover would spend New Year together he thought many times, what let a small and rare smile form on his lips. He hugged Akashi and kissed his lips lightly while he mumbled 'I missed you so much' and heard a loud firework starting outside.


End file.
